Waterpark Savior!
by Musicluver3
Summary: It is summer time! Ally wants a new relationship after her ex boyfriend Derek gets too clingy. Will Austin Moon be that guy? Me and my friend Hungergames1999 wrote this and we both posted it! Check her out!
1. Waterpark Encounter

_**This is our new story! I hope that this story will blow your mind!**_

* * *

Ally's POV

First day of summer break. Thank God! This school year was so stressful, I had a ton of homework. Plus me and my boyfriend Derek broke up. Lets just say it was NOT a mutual break up. It was all my idea, not his. He still wants me back. It is so obvious. He promised me that he will always be by my side, and always call me beautiful. He kept his promise during the whole time we were dating, but then he started to get too clingy. I could never get any alone time, he was always there. It got really annoying really fast. So I broke up with him. Yeah, it was hard to say goodbye. I mean we dated for 8 months. But practically being stalked was not what I was looking for in a relationship. Lets just say I do not miss him at all.

I honestly have no idea what I am going to do all summer though. My dad said that he wanted me to get out of the house this summer. Unlike last summer. All I did last summer was go to the mall and hang out around my house.

What should I do today? I could go bowling or go to the movies, but it is such a nice day outside so I think I will go to the pool today.

After I made my decision about what I was going to do today, I went into my room and opened my dresser and pulled out my blue bikini with purple poke-a-dots. I went into my bathroom and quickly changed into them, and grabbed my beach towel. I put my neon green cover up over that, and I went downstairs.

When I went downstairs, I saw my dad sitting on the couch talking to somebody on the phone, I didn't really care who it was though so I just walked out of the door.

I was walking really slowly, so I could clear my mind.

After walking on the sidewalk for about 15 minutes, I finally got to the pool.

I saw an empty white beach chair, located near the diving board. I walked up to the chair, took my cover up off, and set it down on the beach chair. After that, I put my beach towel down on the chair.

As soon as I put down my towel, I felt a pair of muscular arms around my waist. I knew that touch anywhere. Once upon a time I even loved his touch.

I turned around and I saw Derek... in a lifeguards uniform..?

"Derek, What are you doing here? In a lifeguards uniform?" I asked confused

"Actually, I am a lifeguard here."

"Why are you a lifeguard? You don't even like to swim."

"I am a lifeguard so I can be here with you silly."

"How did you even know I was going to be here?" Man does this dude really stalk me?

"Ally, I dated you for 8 months. I know that you were going to think that the weather was nice and that you would want to go swimming. And I wanted to be closer to you. So I got this job so I could watch you."

"Derek, you are a creep so leave me alone. I have to go put on my sunscreen now." I said as I was walking to the bathroom.

I know that you are probably thinking 'Who puts sunscreen on in the bathroom?' but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation. You see, when I was little my mom said that putting sunscreen on in the open will make you get a sunburn. I know that it is a really stupid superstition but we all have a weird superstition. Ever since then, I have put sunscreen on in the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I bent over so I could put sunscreen on my legs. I then felt the tie that is keeping my bikini on my body come undone. When I turn around I see Derek. He has never done anything like this.

I start to scream like crazy, but by now he almost has my bikini top off. What is he trying to do?

Before I even have a chance to ask myself any more questions, I hear this voice behind me saying "What do you think you are doing?"

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review/follow/favorite! Constructive criticism is welcome!**_


	2. Confrontation Gets Messy

_**We are back with chapter 2! Thank you everybody that followed/favorited/reviewed. Me and my partner really appreciate it! Shout out to my amazing partner Hungergames1999! I could not have done this without her. Back to the story**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_I start to scream like crazy, but by now he almost has my bikini top off. What is he trying to do?_

_Before I even have a chance to ask myself any more questions, I hear this voice behind me saying "What do you think you are doing?"_

* * *

Ally's POV

I turned around to see who the mysterious voice belonged to. When I turned around I saw a dirty blond haired boy about my age standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing bright green swim trunks and was shirtless, lets just say that he is really cute. When I looked up at his face I saw that he did not look happy at all.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by him saying something again.

"I asked what you were doing and I expect an answer."

When I turned back around so I could look at Derek, he looked scared and let go of my bikini top. As soon as he did, I retied it, around my neck.

"I was just having fun with my girlfriend."

"Derek, you are my EX BOYFRIEND" I said, emphasizing the Ex Boyfriend

"But I still love you." Derek said as he lowered his hand and grabbed my butt.

"Derek, get your hand off of my butt." I said calmly, although on the inside I was freaking out.

Derek didn't take his hand off of my butt.

"Dude, she told you to get your hand off of her butt." The guy said

"So..?" Derek asked as if he were trying to prove a point.

"It means that you should get your hand off of her ass. She obviously doesn't like it."

"Yeah, And how do you know that she doesn't like it?" Derek asked.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she doesn't like it." The mystery guy said, while rolling his eyes.

"Ally, tell him that you like it when I grab your butt." Derek said, while walking up to me and grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

When he was done pulling me close to him, he grabbed my butt again. He grabbed my butt harder this time.

"No! I don't like it! You are my ex boyfriend! I used to like it. I used to like you. But Derek, you are a creep!"

Obviously the mystery guy was getting more pissed by the moment because next thing I know, he came up to Derek and punched him in the face. Derek stumbled back a little bit and let me go.

"I thought I told you to stop grabbing her ass." The mystery guy said angrily.

Before I knew it, Derek was lunging towards the mystery guy and punched the mystery guy in the face. Now the mystery guy got really pissed and punch Derek right in the jaw. Right after that, Derek fell to the floor. He didn't pass out, he just fell down.

I turned around and faced the mystery guy, getting ready to thank him, when I heard a noise behind me.

I turned around and saw Derek trying to get up, off of the floor. After a couple of seconds, he finally stood up.

"Why did I ever like a slut like you anyways?"

I walked up to Derek, and punched him in the face.

Now I didn't even see that one coming!

* * *

_**Sorry it is so short! We promise it will be longer next time!**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review/follow/favorite!**_


	3. The Failed Apology

_**Message from my partner: Hungergames1999- Hey guys! This is Hungergames1999 and both me and my partner, Musicluver3, will be writing this chapter. I couldn't have done this without her. Now let's get back to the story.**_

* * *

_Previously-_

_Before I knew it, Derek was lunging towards the mystery guy and punched the mystery guy in the face. Now the mystery guy got really pissed and punch Derek right in the jaw. Right after that, Derek fell to the floor. He didn't pass out, he just fell down._

_I turned around and faced the mystery guy, getting ready to thank him, when I heard a noise behind me._

_I turned around and saw Derek trying to get up, off of the floor. After a couple of seconds, he finally stood up._

_"Why did I ever like a slut like you anyways?"_

_I walked up to Derek, and punched him in the face._

_Now I didn't even see that one coming!_

* * *

Ally's POV

After I punched Derek, he stumbled back again and hit his head on the wall. As soon as he hit his head, I ran out of the bathroom, quickly followed by the mystery guy. As soon as he caught up to me, he ran in front of me, making me stop.

"I am so sorry for what happened in there!"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, now confused.

"You shouldn't have seen it, much less participate in it." He Snickers, but all I do is roll my eyes.

Why is he apologizing? The one who should be apologizing is Derek, but I kinda sorta punched him in the face, so that won't be happening for awhile.

"My name's Austin and yours is?" He sticks his hand out then slowly pulls it back to his side when I don't accept it.

I ignore his invitation, walking over to the soda machine. With all of this fighting, and thinking, all I need to do is clear my head.  
When I get to the machine, I put my money in the machine, and the soda comes out with a _klink_. I walk away from the machine, and I open my pop, it opens with a _fizz._  
I start walking by the edge of the pool, but the next thing I know, I'm in the pool.

Who the hell did this? When I find out who did this, they're going to meet one unhappy ally. I get out of the pool, hair tangled and dangling in my face, so I can see the person that pushed me in the pool.

Standing there in front of me is Blondie, I mean Austin, trying to help me out of the pool, but I wave his offer away. What girl would want help from the guy that pushed her into the pool in the first place? No one. Exactly.

I stagger out of the pool, almost falling back into the pool because my clothes are wet to the core. As soon as i manage to get out with out a chance of falling in again, Austin is immediately by my side.  
"Oh my God ally are You OK?" He asks with concern dripping in his voice.  
"Whatever Blondie, get away from me." I start to head over to the pool entrance, but Austin is hot on my trails. I swear this guy is as persistent as a little kid determined to get that treat his parents promised him.  
Austin veers in front of me, blocking my path to the entrance.  
"Ally I'm sorry I never intended to make You fall into the pool, even though it was incredibly funny." The guy that I now know as Austin said, as he was laughing at the last part of his sentence.  
How he just made the biggest mistake on earth. Austin must have realized how bad that must have sounded, because he covers his mouth.  
I walk out of the pools entrance he follows me. Can't this guy just leave me alone already?  
"Ally I'm not leaving You alone... I'll follow you home if I have to." Austin declares to himself.  
"Wow creepy much?" I ask sarcastically as I start to make my way to my house.

I hear Austins' footsteps right behind me as I made my way home. This can only mean one thing.

Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Please review/favorite/follow**_

_**Message from Hungergames1999: Thanks to all the fans out there who have given us a chance :-)**_


	4. A Date?

_**Hey guys, we are so sorry that this has taken us so long to update this story, I have been grounded and Hungergames1999 was waiting on me to get ungrounded. Haha. Anyways, as an attempt to apologize for the long wait, we are making this chapter longer. **_

_**We do not own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ally I'm not leaving You alone... I'll follow you home if I have to." Austin declares to himself.  
"Wow creepy much?" I ask sarcastically as I start to make my way to my house._

_I hear Austins' footsteps right behind me as I made my way home. This can only mean one thing._

_Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

Ally's POV

I immediately turned around and shot a glare at him.

"Hey! I helped you back there, why are you giving me a glare?" He asked while holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know, maybe it is because some random guy that I just met like 15 minutes ago is following me home." My voice was raising as I was flailing my arms wildly.

"Hey Alls! Please wait up!" I turned around and Derek was running towards me and Austin. I wasn't sure what he wanted so I promised myself that if things got out of hand, I would run. When Derek finally caught up with us, it took a few moments for him to stop panting, he never really was the best runner. After a few more seconds, I started to get impatient.

"What did you want Derek? I am kind of in the middle of something." I said impatiently, he obviously didn't get my tone of voice.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for calling you a slut earlier, I did not really mean it." He said while stepping forward and pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"If you did not mean it, then you shouldn't have said it." I said while being stubborn and pushing the strand of hair in front of my ear again.

"I know, but like I said, I am sorry." He said while scooting closer and getting ready to kiss me. Who does he think he is?

"Thank you for apologizing but what we had is over, and I really need to go now." I said while grabbing Austins hand and walking away from Derek. He didn't even follow me, so I guess he never really did love me... but then again, he did kind of stalk me, so I guess he really did love me. Either way, I should be happy that he has stopped trying to follow me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when something pulled me back. I turned around and saw that Austin had stopped walking.

"Are you OK?"

"Umm... yeah, I am fine." I said nervously

"Well, I am hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked while rubbing the back of his neck

"I am hungry, but I am in my bikini, wouldn't that be a little weird?" I asked while crossing ,y legs and fiddling with my fingers.

"Not at all. It's not like people are going to do what Derek did."

"Good point, and I know this cute little restaurant a couple of blocks from here" I said, getting excited because I finally got to show somebody my little discovery. I discovered this restaurant a couple of months ago and ever since, I have been eating there every Saturday afternoon.

"Lead the way M'lady." He said in a cheesy British accent

"I will, my kind sir." I said skipping ahead of him.

When we got there, there were not any cars. I mean, there isn't really a place for a car considering that there isn't really a place for a parking lot. There was just a whole bunch of grass lining the small restaurant.

"Hey Ally!" My usual waiter, Chanda said. She was really pretty. She had shoulder length, brunette hair, and was thin. But she wasn't too thin. Her hair was back in 2 French braids.

"Hey Chanda! Table for 2 please!" I said excitedly.

"Right this way." She said while leading us towards my usual table which was towards the back of the restaurant. Me and Austin sat down at the table and we ordered our drinks. I ordered water and he ordered pink lemonade.

"A water and pink lemonade coming right up, and who is this young fellow? Oooh, Ally, is this your boyfriend?" Chanda asked teasingly.

"No. He-" Austin caught me off.

"No, I am not her boyfriend, my name is Austin." He said with a smirk

"Well, nice to meet you Austin. I will be back with your guys' water and pink lemonade in a minute. Now please take a minute and look over the menus." She said while smiling and then walking away.

After a few minutes, he finally decided what he wanted to eat. We called Chanda back over to our table and ordered our food, she said it would be ready in a matter of minutes.

"So what happened back there?" Austin asked suddenly

"Back where?" I asked, not understanding what he meant

"Back at the pool, you know, in the bathroom... and in the middle of the street, before we chose to come here."

"OK. I guess I do owe it to you, since you helped me back there in the bathroom..." I said while taking a big breath.

"...Well... Derek is my Ex-boyfriend. I met him a couple of years ago, and right off the bat, I had a crush on him. Exactly a year after we met, he asked me out. When I asked him if he knew what was special about that day, he said no. I guess that it was all just a big coincidence. After about a month, he started to get clingy, and he started to follow me everywhere. At first it was sweet, he was so romantic, but then it started to get weird. No matter where I went, he was always there, saying how much he loved me, and how he never wanted to leave me. On our 7 month anniversary, I realized that I didn't really love him. I mean at first I did, but after a few months of him following me, it wasn't romantic anymore, it was... creepy, I wasn't sure how I wanted to break up with him so I spent a month, trying to figure out how I should break up with him. A week after our 8 month anniversary, I finally decided to break up with him. I just straight up told him that our relationship was not working out and then I walked off...Ever since then, he has been trying to win me back. Lets just say that trying to take a girls bikini top off, is not the correct way to sweep a girl off of her feet." I said, almost in tears. He obviously noticed this, something Derek probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked, while reaching over the table and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I am fine. I haven't actually told anyone what happened between us. So why am I telling you this? Gosh, I swear I am going insane. My mom always told me not to talk to strangers, and I am not just talking to a stranger but I am telling him my life story." I said, kind of panicking.

"Hey, I may be a stranger. But I am a stranger that listens. And that was not your whole life story, that was a background story of why I saw a dude, in the bathroom, trying to take your top off." He said while staring straight at me.

Just then our food came out. On Austins plate was a humongous hamburger, and on mine were 6 chicken fingers with fries. We ate in a comfortable silence. When we finished eating, he got a clean napkin off of the table and wrote something down on it. Afterwards, he stood up and wiped the little crumbs off of his pants, he folded the napkin and placed it in front of me. After he set it down, he looked at me and smiled.

He turned around and started to walk out of the door.

Before he walked out of the door, he turned around and said "Look at the napkin. Oh, and I can't wait until our next date."

He left me there with my mouth hanging open. Was this considered a date? Anyways... I unfolded the napkin and read:

_Can we hang out more? _

_867-5309_

_-Isn't it obvious?-_

That was sweet. He is so sweet. Wait, do I like Austin? I just met him today so I can't.

Right?

* * *

_**OK, This is chapter 4. And like we promised, this chapter is longer. **_

_**Hate? Like? Love? Please review/favorite/ follow**_


	5. Sidewalk Surrender

_**Hey! We are back! We can not believe that we already have 24 reviews! Well back to the story. **_

_**Message from Hungergames1999: Hey guys! Thanks for all the fans out there! Hope u guys love this chapter as much as the previous ones! :-) **_

_**Now some responses to some reviews. **_

_***Isa(Guest):Yeah, we are trying to make the chapters longer. Hopefully the future chapters will be just as long as our last chapter. But please do not hate us if future chapters are not as long as our last one.**_

_***Simply-loud: Haha. No. If you call that number, Ross Lynch will probably not answer. But he might. You should totally try to call that number and if he picks up, please tell me! Actually I picked that number because I was listening to the song Jenny by Tommy Tutone. You know the song: **_

_**Jenny, I got your number,  
I need to make you mine.  
Jenny, don't change your number,  
8-6-7-5-3-0-9. **_

_**If you do not know that song, then you are nuts. **_

_**We do not own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Before he walked out of the door, he turned around and said "Look at the napkin. Oh, and I can't wait until our next date."_

_He left me there with my mouth hanging open. Was this considered a date? Anyways... I unfolded the napkin and read:_

_Can we hang out more? _

_867-5309_

_-Isn't it obvious?-_

_That was sweet. He is so sweet. Wait, do I like Austin? I just met him today so I can't._

_Right?_

* * *

Ally's POV

I was on my bed, thinking about yesterday, and what I should do about Austin. I am not sure what I should do about him. Should I text him? Or call him? I am not sure. I heard my dad call my name from downstairs. I went downstairs so I could ask him what he wanted. "Whats' up dad?" I asked while scuffing my feet on the kitchen tile. "Hey sweetie. Are you OK?" My dad asked as he walked up to me. "Nothing. I am just tired, thats all."

"OK." He said in a tone that meant that he didn't really believe me.

"Anyways... what did you want?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, we are out of a couple of things. So can you go to the store? We only need a couple of things." He said while ruffling through some papers on the dining room table. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out a grocery list with 6 things on it. I looked it over, and decided that I did have time to go to the store. It would be good to get my mind off of Austin for a little while.

I went up to my room to take a shower, and brush my teeth and hair. Afterwards, I looked in my closet and I pulled out a bright blue shirt with a floral skirt, and white flats. I grabbed my keys and the napkin Austin wrote on yesterday, and went downstairs, I was about to go out the door when my dad stopped me by calling my name.

"Hey Alls." I turned around to face him. He was holding a twenty dollar bill in his hand

"I can pay for it dad. It isn't very much money." I said, while kind of laughing at his foolishness.

"They are just groceries, Alls. I can pay for them. Use your money for a movie, or a new swimsuit, or something fun... not groceries." He said while inching the bill closer to my face.

"OK. I will. Love you dad." I said as I took the bill from his hands, and started to walk out the door.

When I got to the store, I got what I needed and went to the checkout counter. I checked out and then walked out of the store. On my way out of the store, I saw a car with a bumper sticker that said 'Go Austin Texas'. Seriously? My mind was off of Austin for a whole two minutes and then I had to see that stupid bumper sticker. When I got out of the store, I saw a bench and I went to go sit down on it. I pulled out the napkin and looked at it for what seemed like the millionth time, I was still trying to decide whether I should call him or not.

"Are you going to call me or what?" I turned around and saw Austin smirking at me. He was probably smirking at the fact that I was holding the napkin in my hands. He started to laugh as he saw me jump back a little bit.

"Oh... Um.. Hi, Austin. What are you doing here?" I asked while stuttering nervously.

"I am just taking a walk. What are you doing?" He asked while sneaking a look at my napkin again.

"Nothing really. I just got done with grocery shopping." I said while trying to hide the napkin behind my back again.

"Don't try to hide the napkin. I saw it." He said while smirking his cute smirk. Wait... did I just say that? Yes I think I did. I pulled the napkin out from behind my back and looked down at the sidewalk.

"Well, I have a date ready for us, and all that you have to do is say yes to going on a date with me."

"I'm not sure. I mean with the whole Derek thing. I'm not sure if I am ready to date so soon after that." I said while looking down, kind of embarrassed.

"Listen Ally, not all boys are like that. Trust me, I am not like that at all. If I really loved a girl, I would not purposely freak her out by following her and trying to take her top off... trust me."

"I don't know. I mean I think I do trust you, but then again, I did only meet you yesterday so I don't know if it is normal to trust a person that you have barely known for 24 hours." I said while looking up at him with the slightest trace of a smile.

"Trust me... please..." He said while walking closer to me and putting his finger under my chin and tilting my chin up to look at him. When I finally made eye contact with him, I saw that he had the cutest puppy dog face in the whole world. How can I resist that?

"Fine. I will go on a date with you. But just one, and if this date doesn't work out or whatever, then I will leave and we will go our separate ways. Deal?"

"Deal." He said while reaching his hand out so I could shake it.

"Hey Ally! What a coincidence, seeing you here." I turned around and saw Derek. Seriously? Why does he have to show up every time I am with Austin? Wow... that just sounded like I wanted privacy with Austin. Which I do not want, at least not right now...Did I just say that? Stop thinking about this Ally.

I turned around and saw Derek smiling like a fool.

"Dude, can't you just leave her alone right now? I am pretty sure she has had enough to deal with within the last 24 hours, to last a lifetime." Austin said while walking closer to Derek. As he started to do that, I started to walk backwards.

"You are right. I'm sorry Ally, and I really do love you." Derek said while walking away.

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite direction of where Derek was walking.

"So where are we going for our date?" I asked as I looked up at his cute face

"It is a surprise." He said while smirking down at me.

* * *

_**Sorry that the first authors note was like half of the chapter.**_

_**Anyways..what did you think? **_

_**Like it? Hate it? Love it? **_

_**Review, follow, favorite**_


	6. Music Talk

_**Hey y'all! We are so sorry for not updating. It is just, we have been so busy.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far. We have 35 reviews!**_

_**Special thanks to 'queenc1' and 'K-Cat', both of them have reviewed every single chapter so far. **_

_**We do not own Austin & Ally**_

_Previously:_

_"You are right. I'm sorry Ally, and I really do love you." Derek said while walking away._

_Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite direction of where Derek was walking._

_"So where are we going for our date?" I asked as I looked up at his cute face_

_"It is a surprise." He said while smirking down at me._

Ally's POV

On the way to our date, Austin and I were talking about random things, like sports, and our friends and family. We were also laughing like the whole time.

When we got there, I realized that we were at the movie theater. I hope he didn't want to watch a horror movie. I hate horror movies! We went inside and we decided that we wanted to watch Oz: The Great and Powerful. We went up to the ticket stand and paid for our tickets. We went and found the theater that we were going to be watching the movie in. We were extremely early to the movie, so we sat in a comfortable silence for about 4 minutes before Austin spoke up.

"This music sucks." He said while turning around in his seat to face me.

"I know, this is worse than rap." I said jokingly, even though both of us knew I was being completely serious.

"I know right? I don't get why they don't play real music." He said while rolling my eyes.

"Neither do I. "

"Yeah. But when I say 'real music', I mean Led Zeppelin, ACDC, Cinderella, Metallica, Aerosmith, Def Leppard, Autograph, Motley Crue, and other bands like that. Not auto tuned crap." He said while rambling on.**(Get it? Ramble on? There is a Led Zeppelin song called Ramble On) **

"You mean Gangnam Style isn't real music?" I gasped over-dramatically hinting that I was kidding. Obviously he didn't catch on.

"Ughh. You can not be serious. How can you not like older music, and only listen to auto tuned crap." He asked disbelievingly.

I giggled while covering my mouth with my hand, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked while keeping his eyebrow raised.

"I was kidding about Gangnam Style. I do like older music and some of the newer music that isn't too auto tuned. I like the older Taylor Swift, Nickelback, Coldplay, The Script, Demi Lovato, Luke Bryan, Hunter Hayes, Thompson Square, of course Maroon 5, and stuff like that. But I also like older pop like Michael Jackson, Wham, Billy Idol, Billy Joel, Elton John, and other stuff close to that genre." I said. He opened his mouth in shock.

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that." I say while waving my hand in front of his face. He finally came back to the real world, and nodded his head approvingly.

"Nice taste in music, Ally. And I totally agree on everything you said. Especially Maroon 5, They are definitely my favorite modern day band. I also completely agree with you on Demi Lovato too. She is just so inspirational and beautiful." He said while looking off into a distance like people do when they talk about something they really care about. Which means that he must love music, just like I do.

"So what is your favorite song by Maroon 5?" I ask curiously.

"I love most of their songs but if I had to choose one it would probably have to be she will be loved."

"Really? That is insane! That is my favorite song by them...so what are some of your favorite lines from that song?"

He started to sing a couple of lines from the song.. "_I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while."_

By the time he gets done singing, my mouth is hanging open. I did not know that he could sing like that. His voice is amazing! After a couple of seconds, I pull myself out of my thoughts and tell him that he did a really great job. He thanks me and then the movie starts. By the time the movie gets done we are holding hands. We walk out of the theater and he leans down.

Oh my god, is he about to kiss me?

_**Sorry that it is so short, but we really wanted to get a chapter up by the end of this week. Sorry for the long wait. Its just that my life in the past month has been very very hectic. I was in the hospital for about a week because I had some personal issues but I am good to go now (hopefully). We should be able to upload more frequently though because my last day of school is tomorrow!**_

_**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review, favorite, and follow. **_


	7. Explanations

_**Hey! So we are back! We hope that you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it disappoints some people. **_

_**We obviously own Austin & Ally. Haha... Just Kidding **_

_**My partner in crime has changed her name to: **__**Criminal Minds Addict **_

**_I think that we have established the fact that this story will be in Ally's POV, so I have decided to stop putting __Ally's POV __on the top of every chapter. If me and my partner decide to do a chapter in Austin's POV then we will put __Austin's POV__ ._**

* * *

_Previously: _

_By the time he gets done singing, my mouth is hanging open. I did not know that he could sing like that. His voice is amazing! After a couple of seconds, I pull myself out of my thoughts and tell him that he did a really great job. He thanks me and then the movie starts. By the time the movie gets done we are holding hands. We walk out of the theater and he leans down._

_Oh my god, is he about to kiss me?_

* * *

When he gets about 2-3 inches away from my face, he clears his throat and backs away from me. As soon as he does that my insecurities start kicking in.

Does he think I am not pretty enough?

Does he not think of me that way? _Of course he doesn't stupid. He just met you. He barely knows you. _

He obviously noticed that I was thinking about what just happened and he taps me on my shoulder to try and bring me back down to earth. After a couple of seconds, I finally do get pulled out of my thoughts and I look up at Austins face. He looks down at me and I can feel the awkward tension between us. After a minute or two of silence, I decide to try and break the awkward barrier between us.

"Well this is awkward..." I say while rocking back and forth on my feet.

_Nice going dufus! You just made things even more awkward between you two. _

"Look, I am so sorry. I did not mean to almost kiss you. I mean we barely know each other and then me being the idiot that I am decides to try and kiss a girl that just got out of a relationship that didn't go to well."

"You're fine. You didn't really do anything bad. But thank you for understanding."

"Anytime. So do you want to do this again...? Like hang out or something? Get to know each other."

"Really? You wanna do this again? With me?" I knew I was blushing like crazy so I looked down at my incredibly cute white ballet flats.

"It doesn't have to be a date. It can just be a friendly hang out or something."

I wasn't sure what it was but something made me space out for a couple of seconds. When I was able to think clearly again, I looked back up at him and his eyes practically screamed "_Are you going to answer me or what?" _

"Erm... erm... yeah sure we can do this again sometime."

_Seriously Ally? Stuttering? Thats real smooth_

"OK. Cool."

"Well, I should probably get going. My dad is probably worried. I was just supposed to go to the store. Speaking of which, I think I left my groceries on the bench where you found me. Stupid stupid Ally."

"First of all, you are not stupid. Second of all, my friend Dez works at the store and I texted him if he could hold on to your groceries while we went on our little date thing. I noticed that you left them and you went into deep conversation that I was a listening to by the way, and I didn't want to disrupt you. They should be at the store. I am sorry, I should have just told you. But I thought it would be weird if you brought groceries on our date."

"Wow, I think you ramble more than I do, and I ramble a lot. Thank you for doing that for me. I totally forgot about the groceries."

"So you said that you wanted to get home. Do you want me to walk you home or do you think that is too awkward, or what?" He asked while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Considering the fact that it is dark and I have a pretty good sized walk ahead of me, and walking home in silence is creepy, I think I would like you to walk with me. If you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. So where do you live?"

"I live that way" I said pointing east. On our walk we talked about our favorite books, movies, TV shows, and animals. I felt comfortable around Austin, like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't get freaked out and run away. I didn't feel this way around Derek. I always felt like we had to talk about what he wanted to talk about. He was in the middle of his speech on why he thinks pandas are the best animals in the world when I decided that it was time to ask him a question that I have been pondering about since he almost kissed me. I stopped walking and he didn't notice until a couple seconds later that I wasn't walking beside him anymore. He turned around and walked back to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Not really. Something has been bothering me though." After I said that, I looked down and started messing with my fingers. "Well... What has been bothering you?"

"I know why you didn't kiss me..." I trailed off because I wasn't sure how to say my question without getting him confused. "OK...?" He looked at me questioningly "...or at least I think I do..." I was still trying to comprehend my question. "OK...?" "...but if you knew that you didn't want to kiss me, and you didn't want to kiss me until we knew each other better then why did you kiss me?"

_There you go Ally! Straight to the point! Well at least the last part was. _

"I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I mean I feel like we have the ability to be able to be something more but that would be moving WAY too fast so for right now lets just keep this the way it is."

"I am so OK with that," Right after I said that, I yawned

"Lets get you home. OK?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Cool."

After about 5 minutes of walking, we reached my house. "Well..good night." "Yeah, we should bump into each other again." After he told me that, I yawned. "Am I really that boring?" He put his hand over his heart and acted like I just hurt his feelings. "No. You are actually really fun, I am just really tired. Sure, we can bump into each other again tomorrow if you want. Just tell me when and where." He started to think about where we should meet and then he said "Meet me at Brown thrush Park. Tomorrow at noon. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I have to work at my dads music store tomorrow until 11:30 so I might be a little late, but I will definitely be there." I said with a smile.

"I should probably start heading home. I mean, its not that far seeing as it is just down the street but it is getting pretty late." He said while slowly backing away from my door

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late. See you tomorrow at noon." I said as I walked into my house holding the screen door open with my left hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Ally."

"Bye Austin."

And with that, He turned around and walked off of my porch and I went into my house careful not to wake my dad, and I got into bed and went right to sleep.

* * *

_**We hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all of the Auslly shippers out there that really wanted them to kiss but you have to remember that they did just meet. But you will get your Auslly. We promise. **_

_**So I forgot that two chapters ago, Ally ran into Austin outside of the grocery store which means that she would have had groceries, and well I know that the whole Dez working at the grocer store and kept Allys groceries is a weird excuse but that is all that I could think of. **_


	8. The Bet

**Hey y'all! We are so sorry for not updating sooner but I am in the process of moving and so I don't have a secure wifi connection which meant that I couldn't update from my laptop and so I have to update from my phone, ad its a pain and it takes a lot of time so sorry for any mistakes. I was also at camp all last week, and my birthday was last Friday and we got new furniture and then school starts in 2 days.. so yeah, I am a busy busy girl. To make up for the wait, I am making this chapter a little longer than the others. **

**We hope that you like this chapter.  
We don't own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

_Previously on Waterpark Savior:  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Ally."  
"Bye Austin." And with that, He turned around and walked off of my porch and I went into my house careful not to wake my dad, and I got into bed and went right to sleep._

* * *

"Here I go again on my own. Going down the only road I've ever known..." (1) I wake up from the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I am so tired, which makes no sense because I slept really good last night. I get out of my bed and I accidentally trip on my neon green shag rug and fall flat on my butt. About 30 seconds after I do that, my dad comes rushing in and asking me if i am OK like the overprotective dad he is. He isn't one of those parents that follows you everywhere and calls you every 5 minutes just to make sure that you are not anywhere you are not supposed to be, but he isn't too thrilled about the whole freedom thing.  
'Woah... dad chill out, I'm fine, I just slipped on the stupid rug." I pointed to the green rug and threw a playful glare at it.  
"Hey! Don't go blaming that poor little rug for your clumsiness problems. You are about as graceful as a blind ballerina." He stated while chuckling at the end.  
"Hey! That's not nice!" I said as I crossed my arms over my cheat and pouted.  
"Oh honey. You're right. I am being mean to the ballerinas."  
"I am legitimately offended" I said as I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt.  
"Sorry hun. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Hold on a minute. Let me think. Ooh. I want french toast and eggs and sausage."  
"Ooh. My specialty! Breakfast will be ready soon. In the meantime, why don't you take a shower and get dressed, okay?"  
"Okay dad. Oh, I almost forgot. I am going to go out today." I snapped my finger as i remembered.  
"Where are you going?"  
"No where."  
"Are you going to see a boy? Its not Derek is it? Gosh I do not like that boy"  
"Fine. Yes, I am going to see a boy. It is not Derek though. We are over, and we are never ever ever getting back together."  
"Like ever?"(2) After he asked that we burst into a fit of giggles. He never liked Derek, and he was not afraid to speak his mind. That is why Derek only came over twice.  
"Do I know this guy?"  
"No you don't. Now can you please go make breakfast or something? I do need to shower and change." I pushed him out of my room as I said that.  
I went into my bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. When I got done with my shower, I went into my walk in closet and picked out what I was going to wear. I decided on a baby blue tank top with denim capris and a pair of black converse.  
I decided to let my hair go natural today because I am too lazy to do something with it.  
I went downstairs and smelled the delicious smell that is known as French Toast.  
"Mmm... it smells delicious!"  
"It tastes delicious too!"  
"I bet!"  
As soon as I sat down at the table, my dad put a plate full of French Toast, eggs, and sausage right in front of me. I ate it and then got up to put my dishes in the dishwasher.  
I looked at the clock on the stove and it read 11:15. How is it already that late? Crap! I have to 'bump' into Austin at noon.  
I went into the living room to tell my dad that I had to go out and then walked out of the front door.  
I made my way to Brown thrush park and by the time I got there, it was 11:50. Great! 1p minutes early... as always.  
Crap! When me and Austin arranged to meet last night, we didn't specify where in the park we wanted to meet.  
Just then, somebody bumped into me. I looked up and saw Austin. He looked up and then said "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Ally!"  
"Austin... calm down. It was an accident."  
"Okay. I am so sorry though."  
"Like I said before..its okay. I think its kind of funny that we bumped into eachother. Especially since we didn't really clarify where in the park we wanted to meet"  
"Yeah. That is kind of funny." He said while chuckling  
"So what should we do?" I questioned while we were walking to an unknown destination. "Erm... ooh! I know. Why don't we tell eachother like 3 things that make us unique, or special, or whatever."  
"Yeah, okay. I guess I'll go first..number one.. When I get nervous, I throw out random facts. Number two... I am one of the pickiest eaters you will probably ever meet. And finally, lets see... I am a movie freak. I love movies." As soon as I said that he started chuckling, and I put my face down to hide my blush. Why do I have to blush so easily?  
"Wow... those are.. interesting? I actually spent a whole spring break looking up weird facts."

"Really? Thats nerdy. I just learned my random facts from other people, or TV shows and movies." "Miss Dawson, Are you calling me a nerd? I am deeply offended." He put his hand over his heart feigning hurt,

"Why yes Mr. Moon, I do believe I am calling you a nerd. It's Okay though because I am really nerdy too."

"Is that a challenge Miss Dawson? If it is then I am a shooin' to win."

"I do believe that is a challenge." I said smugly

"Okay so how is this going to work?" He asks while we sit down a cherry oak bench.

"Hmm. How about we ask each other questions and then after like 10 questions or so whichever person we deem the nerdiest wins."

"Okay, What does the loser have to do or whatever?" He asks while crossing his arms over his chest again. Man he does that a lot.

"I'm not sure how about you pick?" I state but it is phrased as more of a question.

"Aw man!" He exclaims while snapping his fingers (3)

"Why don't you want to pick what the loser has to do?"

"I don't know. Fine. I will pick but the loser has to do it. Absolutely positutely no exceptions."

"Positutely isn't a word." I say matter of factly. Okay, so maybe I am a bit of a grammar freak. Shoot me.

"One point for Dawson." He says while chuckling

"Anyways... what does the loser have to do?"

"Kiss the winner." He said while scooting closer to me so that our knees were touching. As soon as he did that, my breathing sped up and I blushed. Seriously.. why do I have to blush so much?

"But then we would have to kiss wither way." I say confusedly while putting a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Exactly." He whispered.

* * *

**How was that? Was this chapter worth the wait? I am not sure if it was or not. **

**(1)Here I go again by Whitesnake. It is an amazing song!**

**(2)Making fun of Taylor Swift. Sorry Swifties! I was a swiftie until she changed her whole style. Now she is trying to be sexy and it is kind of repulsive. Anyways... **

**(3)I was babysitting while I wrote this part. And the 3 year old I was babysitting was watching Dora, so I based what Austin said and did on Swiper. I am just that awesome! **

**I am not promising anything but I may update by the last week of August! **

**Until next time! **


	9. Shut up and Kiss me

**Hey!**

**We do not own Austin & Ally. **

**School starts tomorrow for me so our updates will be even more spaced out than usual. So anyways.. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Kiss the winner." He said while scooting closer to me so that our knees were touching. As soon as he did that, my breathing sped up and I blushed. Seriously.. why do I have to blush so much?_

_"But then we would have to kiss wither way." I say confusedly while putting a stray strand of hair behind my ear._

_"Exactly." He whispered._

He was getting closer and closer to my face and I knew that he was doing this on purpose. Did I really want to kiss him?

_Don't be silly Ally, of course you like him._

* * *

But what if he doesn't like me back?

_Are you serious? He's almost kissed you... multiple times, and he just said that he does want to kiss you, so how could you think that he doesn't like you? _

Okay. So maybe II do like him. And maybe he does like me back. But what if we kiss? Will we be a couple? Or will it be a one time thing? If we do date and then break up will we still be friends? Ugh! This is so confusing.

"Hey Alls. Are you okay?"

"Erm. Yeah. I am okay. I am just thinking about things."

"Okay. So do you wanna start the game?"

"Uh. Yeah, sure. How many questions should we ask? Like 5?" I said while playing with my fingers.

"Sure. I'll go first... Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter?"

"I like both a lot but I am probably gonna have to say Harry Potter. I like the characters, and the whole idea of a secret wizard society seems so cool and mysterious. It almost seems philosophical. And the fact that Voldemort almost never gave up trying to kill Harry Potter seemed very inspirational." I said while trying to think of more to say about Harry Potter.

"What you said sounded very philosophical. And wait what?! Are you seriously on Voldemorts side?"

"No. Not even close. I just thought that it was cool that he never gave up. Well.. until he died." After I said that, we both chuckled and then I asked him which series he preferred

"I am a Lord of the Rings guy myself. But I am not as good with words as you are so I will not be telling you what I think the movie means to me and shit like that."

_And there goes the blushing. Damn it Ally! Stop blushing!_

"Next question... What is your favorite subject?" I asked curiously. I know that that is not the most nerdy or dorky question out there but that is all I got.

"Music! I love music so much. It is like a part of my life." He said. His eyes lit up like it was the fourth of July. Gosh, he is so cute when his face lights up like that. It makes me want to kiss him.

"I meant academically wise. Like science or U.S. History." His face turned into a look that I haven't really seen before. It was a mixture between confusion and disappointment. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh. Well then science, because my science teacher is awesome. Or was awesome..."

"What do you mean by 'he was awesome'? Is he dead or something?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. I just have to move schools."

"Why?" I asked. I was completely curious. Why did he have to move schools?

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that one day I was happy there and I didn't have a care in the world and the next, my mom was telling me that I had to move schools. I didn't really question her much because she is my mom and I have to listen to her. Well most of the time anyways."

"Well that sucks. I would hate to have to move schools before my senior year."

"Yeah, but it's pretty easy for me to make new friends." He said while looking down and playing with his fingers. Why does he have to do that? It makes me really nervous.

"Lucky. I am not very good at making new friends. I am usually shy and socially awkward. People don't really like that."

We stayed in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only one or two minutes. We both snuck glances at each other, waiting for the other to break the awkward silence between us. He suddenly jumped up off of the bench that we were on, held his hands out to me and said "Enough sadness for one day. We need to cheer up.!"

I stood up looking at him kind of weird. How can he change moods so fast? I wish I could do that.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to finish our dork bet or what?"

We were currently walking on a gravel path side by side when he looked back and smirked. It wasn't his usual smirk. It was his "I have an idea" smirk.

"How about we just skip the whole who is a bigger dork thing because I have a feeling that you are the bigger dork out of us both. Can't we just go straight to the kissing?"

"Why do you want to kiss me so bad? Do you ask all of your friends if you can kiss them?"

"Nope. Only the girls." He answered while smirking at me.

I gasped and smacked his arm lightly. He just stepped back and chuckled lightly.

"Relax Als. I was just kidding. I only want to kiss my friends... that are girls... that I like." He said blushing and looking down. I can't believe he is blushing.

"You like me?" I asked while blushing. Great. Now I am the one blushing. I have got to stop that!

"I thought it was pretty obvious when I tried kissing you like twice, and then when I said that I wanted to kiss you." He started stepping forward and needless to say since he was right beside me our stomachs were now touching and I felt sparks. I know it sounds cliché but it was so true.

"I am probably making a fool out of myself considering that you just got out of a relationship and that we have only known each other for a couple of months but it is so true." By now, we were eye to chin because I was so short but you get the point.

He started to back away and then he said "I am so sorry. I am probably making you extremely uncomfortable."

"Just shut up and kiss me" I whispered to him.

He leaned down slowly and was about to kiss me but before he did, he whispered "Happy to oblige."

* * *

**I have been sick for the past week. I have mono and I have just been so tired, I know that this chapter is short (same as all of the others) but I think that this chapter is pretty good. Tell us what you think. **

**Like? Hate? Love? Either way, review please. **


End file.
